Grandsaber Exoskeleton Up2
created with Pimp My Gun.|creator = Minecraftian47|row12 = * * Defense Mode: * |type = Melee|grade = |row3 = 15.5.5|efficiency_/damage = 24 - Offense Mode 19 - Defense Mode|attack_speed = 98 - Offense Mode 100 - Defense Mode|mobility = 100|range = Short - Offensive Mode Very short - Defense Mode|theme = Star Wars/Scientific themed|upgrades = N/A (Final upgrade) |cost = 250 (Initially) 175 (After) |level_required = Level 21}} The XM-3412 Grievous 'or the ' '''is a Melee weapon introduced in the 15.5.5. update. It is part of the Area 52 Defense Development Agency Breakout Event. It is the second and final upgrade of the Grandsaber Exoskeleton. Appearance It takes the appearance of a exoskeleton back with two grey mechanical arms on the top, in addition to two different lightsabers. The exoskeleton itself has a silver/grey base, with a large black power cell mounted on top with the words "Property of the U.S. Gov't" and a mini grey CPU unit mounted on the bottom. In addition, a green canister is seen mounted on both sides. The exoskeleton also has two arms, each containing grey forelimbs and silver arms. Mounted at the end are two lightsabers, one red and one light blue. The user also yields two lightsabers one green and one purple. When in defensive mode and when the fire button is held down, the two sabers will spin rapidly, creating a shield that blocks any oncoming fire. When in offensive mode, the user will swing both lightsabers. Strategy In defense mode, the weapon deals high damage, with a very high swing speed but has a very short range, and has the ability to block oncoming fire. In offense mode, the weapon deals very high damage, with a high swing speed with a short range. Each mode can be switched by pressing the weapon icon. Tips * The weapon itself is very powerful, however lacks high mobility seen with other melee weapons. ** Use this as more of a combat-orientated weapon and use high mobility weapons such as the Marksman or a Backup weapon. * Defense mode covers a 180 degree area in front of the user, this makes it useful when defending doorways or in between cover. * Use the defense mode when attacking head-on such as at the bridge in Siege mode, especially against turrets. * Defense mode's high swing speed makes it ideal for crowd control and area denial. ** Alternatively, the swinging exo lightsabers can be used offensively. Its high swing speed is capable of dealing high damage per second. * Use the burning effect as an advantage and finish them off with a high damaging weapon. * Be careful around explosive projectiles, as despite the rotating sabers will absorb 30% of the damage, repetitive hits can be lethal. * Offense mode can be used for one-on-one combat, aim for the head to deal more damage. * Defense mode can also block melee attacks, with an exception of area damage melee attacks, that will deal 70/100% of the original damage. * Equip the Burning Tiara and the Berserk Cape to increase movement speed. * Avoid using this against Wall Break weapons as defense mode. Counters * Pick off its users from safe distances. * When the user is in defense mode, aim where the sabers are not protecting him/her. For example, if the user is aiming at the head, then attack at the torso. * Flank around the user and attack them with a melee weapon. * Use the lower mobility as an advantage, and outmaneuver users with a fast mobility weapon. * If engaged in a melee battle do not go head-on as it can be proven fatal if the user is using defense mode. Instead, try hit-and-run tactics by outflanking users while attacking. * If at close range, use a flamethrower or electrothrower weapon such as the Flaming Dragon or Nitrogen Sprayer to keep them from a distance. * Shotguns are area damage weapons can quickly destroy users. * Trap or slow down users by using weapons such as the Frost Beam Spell or the Eraser. * Use grenades from cover. Attributes * '''Melee * Burning: '''5 /2 sec for 6 seconds. * '''Defense Mode: Enables weapon to enter a defensive state, where defensive actions are activated. ** 'Shield: '''Blocks all incoming attacks. Absorbs 30% of the damage from area damage weapons. Cannot block Wall Break weapons. Upgrades N/A Theme Star Wars/Scientific themed Supported Maps * Knife Party * Testing Lab Weapon Setups Equip a lethal long ranged weapon. Trivia * The exoskeleton's appearance, playstyle, and name are all references to General Grevious from the ''Star Wars series. * When a lightsaber-based weapon hits its blade when in defense mode, a lightsaber clash sound will play. * The two lightsabers weilded by the user are based off of the Light Swords from Pixel Gun World. * It was developed and designed by Gordon. ** According to its weapon file, Gordon was inspired to make an exoskeleton after the success of many exoskeleton prototypes seen in the Scientific Lab event. External Links * Darthtoa - Canisters * SrintFire - Lightsaber Blades * Miko - Letters Category:Weapons Category:Melee Category:Burning Category:Shield Category:Event Set Category:Themed Category:Upgrades